1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for the arrangement of a drive unit in a revolving door, wherein the drive unit is arranged at a ceiling element of the revolving door and serves to drive a turnstile of the revolving door.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 2 072 737 A2 shows an arrangement of a drive unit in a revolving door, wherein the drive unit is arranged at a ceiling element of the revolving door. The drive unit is arranged above the ceiling element and accordingly requires considerable installation space above the revolving door, which is undesirable in modern building facades with revolving doors. A further drawback is that it is necessary to seal the drive unit against climatic influences because the box-shaped installation space above the revolving door for receiving the drive unit can be at least partly exposed to atmospheric conditions so that costly sealing steps are required.
In the course of building renovations, entranceways are often replaced by installing new facades, sometimes with large-area glass elements, and existing revolving doors must often also be renovated at very high costs because no possibility exists for replacing a large drive unit having a space-intensive ceiling-mounted design with more modern drive units.
In particular, for structural reasons it is often impossible to remove a ceiling-mounted drive unit of an old revolving door and retrofit the revolving door with a floor-side drive unit for continued operation. This basically requires an underfloor installation space which cannot be retroactively incorporated in a building or, if so, only at a prohibitive expense.
A drive unit, such as is known from DE 197 11 460 A1, also cannot be realized in every revolving door in principle. The drive, which is integrated in the turnstile, also has a motor and a gear unit, but the revolving door must have considerable dimensions in order to transfer a drive unit provided above a ceiling element of the revolving door to the turnstile of the revolving door as is shown in DE 197 11 460 A1.
DE 10 2010 024 108 A1 shows a revolving door with a floor-side drive unit that also requires a relatively large receiving box for underfloor mounting of the flat, disk-shaped drive unit which is constructed as a multipole motor. Although the installation height of the multipole motor may be limited to the height of the top layer, which is formed by a screed, for example, this installation step can also not be realized in basically any revolving door.